Esmeralda
Esmeralda is a beautiful, intelligent, cold and calculating woman. Esmeralda entered the life of Violetta and Germán; because she was hired by Jade and Matías. Her goal was to earn the trust of Violetta and Germán and their love, then steal all their money, give it to Jade and Matías and leave him heartbroken. She also has a daughter named Ambar, which was later introduced in the series. When she was about to get married with Germán, Jade betrayed her and blamed her for stealing all of Germán's money in the first place, when actually, Jade and Matías did it. After that, she had to run away from the country. Her last appearance on the series was in Season 2, Episode 60. Esmeralda is potrayed by Carla Pandolfi. Personality Esmeralda is a beautiful, intelligent, cold and calculating woman. Jade and Matias tried to find someone like Maria, Violetta's mother and Herman's wife to earn their love. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, in episode 4, when Esmeralda first came to Jade's audition, she seemed to be perfect for the "role" Jade wanted to give her. Then after she got the "role", she had to learn how to talk like María and make Germán fall in love with her, and also, earn his and Violetta's faith. When she first met Germán, thing that was planned by her, Jade and Matías, she started working on projects with him, and also helped him with money, as he had none because Jade and Matías stole all his money. Later, she and Germán kissed and became a couple, and then, Jade wanted them to get married, so they started planning their wedding. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when her ex-husband brought Ambar to her to take care of her for some time because he was busy, she was very nervous and stressed. After a time, her father came back and Ambar went with him. Also, when she was about to get married to Germán, Jade interrupted their wedding and blamed Esmeralda for stealing Germán's money in the first place, and she even called the police. Esmeralda then had to run away from the country, but not before swearing on Jade and Matias, and her last appearance on the series was in episode 60 of Season 2. Trivia *She has a daughter called Ambar. *Her fashion sense is very similar to María's. *She used to be Jade and Matías. *She can play the piano. *She was the one who gave Ambar her tablet. *Her style is very simple. *She sang "Hoy Somos Más" with Violetta. *Jade blamed her for stealing all of Germán's money when she was about to get married to him. *She said she likes dancing. *Her daughter, Ambar, always used her tablet to play games and record videos. *She likes wearing scarves. *She once thought that Germán worked in a Chinese restaurant. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Friends of Matias LaFontaine Category:Friends of Jade LaFontaine Category:Antagonist Category:Love Interests of German